Join the Cutting Club
by Scrittore Di Novelle
Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...DHr.
1. Chapter 1

Join the Cutting Club.

By Emma L. Granger.  
  
Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No. How about J.K. Rowling? No. A Purse? Yes.  
  
A/N: I felt like writing. So...here you go! By the way I'm making this PG13 because of the blood and stuff.  
  
_My heart is broken _

_I'm lying here _

_My thoughts are choking _

_On you, my dear _

_On you, my dear  
  
On you, my dear_  
  
-Avril Lavigne  
  
Hermione was in her room wallowing in self-pity. This was supposed to be her last year at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be the best. But it wasn't. Why not? Because she was so bloody miserable that's why she thought as she let out a few more tears. Everything was supposed to be great. On the bright side she was Head Girl and had her own study and dorm. On the other hand she had to share the study and bathroom with an insufferable git who hated her just as much as she hated him, maybe even more. Yes Dumbledore had appointed Malfoy as Head Boy. We she had found out she had acted as if she couldn't have been happier. But she knew that was a lie. Her whole life was a damn lie. Over the summer she had found out she was adopted. Her parents had decided to wait and tell her until it was the "appropriate" time. 'We didn't wanted to hurt your fragile teenage psyche' their words ran through her head.  
  
"Fragile teenage psyche my arse." She muttered to herself as she threw her pillow across her bedroom. It had been two months and she still hadn't gotten over it. But when she got an invitation to the Burrow she seized the opportunity and spent the rest of the summer there. Finally after six years Hermione and Ron and finally admitted that they had feelings for each other. Hermione was happy for once since the whole adopted talk she'd had with her so-called-parents. Then when Hermione had left their compartment to go see how much longer until they reached the castle and returned she had found none other than Ron and Lavender snogging senselessly.  
  
Life couldn't get any worse. Of course she broke up with Ron. He had hurt her too much. It seemed nowadays that the only feeling she knew was pain. She couldn't even remember a bit of happiness felt like again. She glanced at her watch and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
She sat down and started to talk to Harry. Maybe he could cheer her up.  
  
"Come on 'Mione you should really eat some food. Look at you. You look so thin. Compared to Ginny you're a stick!" As soon as he spoke those words he knew he had made a terrible mistake.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Ginny yelled at him.  
  
"No Ginny I didn't mean it that way. I mean you look healthy and all-and- er"  
  
"Er what?"  
  
"Ginny, Harry will you shut up? You two are giving me a headache."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Hermione gave them a half-smile. "It's ok, I understand. You know you two and your lovers' spats."  
  
Harry and Ginny blushed madly. Hermione smiled yet again. Ah, she hadn't smiled in such a long time. It felt kind of good.  
  
"Hermione's right you two." Ron said. Making Hermione's smile turn into a frown. Ron had just sat down across the table from her. The sound of his voice brought back too many bad memories. Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I've got to go study." She mumbled as she got up and left the Hall. She didn't know where she was going. She made a right and found herself out on the school's ground. She went over to the Quidditch Field and sat on one of the bleachers.  
  
Tears adorned her already wet face. Her two hands cupped her chin and her elbows rested upon her knees. The wind blew her hair and her mind was deep in thought.  
  
'Why me? Why?' She started to yell, "Why?! Why me? Why not someone else?"  
  
"Now really Granger I always thought you were insane, but now this proves it. Talking to ourselves are we now?"  
  
Hermione didn't even have the energy to insult anymore. She let out more tears. "Sod off, Malfoy."  
  
"What no witty comebacks Mudblood? You've really lost your touch."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Fine I don't need to spend my valuable time with a Mudblood like you." He walked away without even a second glance or care.  
  
&  
  
'Why was the Mudblood crying so much? Maybe Weasel dumped her? No, that happened at the beginning of the year. What about Pothead? The Mudblood probably confessed her undying love for him and he regretted her. Ha! But I don't think that could've made her cry that much. But why should I care? She's only Granger.' Malfoy thought as he entered the Heads' common room/study.  
  
&  
  
Hermione had taken enough of the cold November winds and headed inside. She was now in her room thinking about what she should do next. After taking a shower and putting on her nightgown she was lying in her bed crawled up in a ball. She grabbed her pillow. 'How can I make this pain go away?' She thought.  
  
'You need something sharp.' Another voice said.  
  
'Sharp.'  
  
'Knives are sharp. Where am I going to find one?' She thought a minute. 'Razors are like knives...'  
  
She went to the bathroom. She locked the doors to make sure Malfoy wouldn't get in (the bathroom is adjoined to Malfoy and Hermione's room). Then she continued her search for the perfect razor. She found one. It was black and silver and had four sharp blades. She grabbed it and ran it over her right leg causing a deep red gash to appear. The blood trickled down her leg. The physical pain felt good, it was good to feel something other than all the emotional pain she'd been going through. She ran the razor over her arm.  
  
'I've had enough. Ron will pay for doing what he did to me. He broke my heart. Everyone will pay.'  
  
'More blood.' The voice practically screamed in her head.  
  
She cut her other leg. The floor a bright white was now completely covered by the blood red liquid. Somehow she had managed to cut her lip and was now tasting her blood.  
  
'It tastes good, doesn't it? More blood.' The voice said with maniacal laughter following its statement.  
  
'Very good.'  
  
"Sweet dreams to me..." She whispered as she blacked out making her self fall to the marble floor, covered in her own blood.

A/N: What did you think? Review and speak your thoughts. Bad? Good? Queasy? Me too. I swear I felt like throwing up during the bloody scene. Imagine. Blood EVERYWHERE. shudder I shudder when I feel queasy, it was hard writing the scene, I kept shuddering every time I thought of all the blood. If you want the next chapter review or else I'll discontinue cause I was just writing this because of boredom. The magical number is more than 5 (I know 'more than 5' isn't a number but whatever). Anyways, got to go. Bye.  
  
Sincerely yours, 

Emma L. Granger!


	2. Chapter 2

Join the Cutting Club  
  
By Emma L. Granger  
  
Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No. How about J.K. Rowling? No. A t.v.? Yes.  
  
A/N: I felt like writing. So...here you go! By the way I'm making this PG13 because of the blood and stuff.  
  
_Pretty soon your sorry will chime for all  
  
Somebody will heed your call  
  
Leave all your troubles and pain  
  
And rise like Phoenix from the flame_  
  
-Jesse McCartney  
  
Last time (chapter 1):  
  
She cut her other leg. The floor a bright white was now completely covered by the blood red liquid. Somehow she had managed to cut her lip and was now tasting her blood.  
  
'It tastes good, doesn't it? More blood.' The voice said with maniacal laughter following its statement.  
  
'Very good.'  
  
"Sweet dreams to me..." She whispered as she blacked out making her self fall to the marble floor, covered in her own blood.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
(Same night) Draco had heard Hermione go into the bathroom to take shower and go back in after she had gone out. He stood up.  
  
"Come on Granger what's taking you so long?" he was pounding on the bathroom door with extreme force.  
  
"Granger I know your filthy but seriously it shouldn't take you this long to clean yourself up!" he was becoming very agitated.  
  
"GRANGER IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN THREE SECONDS I OPEN IT MYSELF!"  
  
"1...2...3!" he kicked the door with all his might but the door wouldn't open completely. He leaned on the door with all his weight and managed to move what had been blocking the bathroom entrance.  
  
And there he saw her. Queen of Mudbloods, Miss-know-it-all Granger as pale as a silvery moon. Her blood all over her body, nightgown, and hair.  
  
"Bloody hell Granger, what did you do?!" Her blood now all over his bare feet.  
  
"Granger? Granger!" He knelt down and grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently.  
  
"Her-Hermione?" Calling her by first name hoping that she might respond to it rather than her last.  
  
Her head tilted to the right. He touched her cheek. She felt incredibly cold. Her face blank except for the strange smile she wore on her pale face. Her felt his eyes water slightly. 'No. Malfoys don't cry especially over mud-muggle borns.'  
  
'Should I leave her here?' he thought.  
  
'NO YOU IDIOT SHE'D DIE!'  
  
'Do I care if she dies? Do I care for her? Of course not. She shouldn't die though. What am I going to do?' He thought fast. 'MADAME POMFREY!'  
  
Her gathered her in his arms and got up. Walking carefully as to not slip on all the blood covering the marble floor. He ran down the stairs and through the portrait.  
  
"Malfoy?" She whispered her lips barely moved and her eyes still shut.  
  
"Hermione hold on we're almost there." Draco said frantically.  
  
"Malfoy just let me die...one Mudblood down right?"  
  
"No Hermione, no." But it was too late she couldn't hear him.  
  
He entered the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was attending to a student who had broken his wrist.  
  
"She's-she's going to die, Madame Pomfrey." Draco said. He started to sob. He couldn't help it, this had been too traumatizing for him.  
  
"Oh My! Mr. Malfoy put Ms. Granger on the bed now!" the old nurse ordered him. He laid Hermione's body on one of the hospital beds. Madame Pomfrey kept speaking but slowly her started to tune her out. He sat down on another bed and started to drift off into sleep.  
  
&  
  
(Next Morning, Great Hall)  
  
"Hey have you seen Hermione Gin?" Harry asked as he piled some eggs onto his plate.  
  
"No, Ron?" Ginny looked over to her brother.  
  
"You know she won't talk since well-you know what." Ron said. His plate now completely covered with sausages, eggs, and toast.  
  
"I'm really worried. She doesn't spend that much time with us anymore." Ginny said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
That's when Harry heard it-whispers. 'Probably something about him again. They never leave me alone.' But then he heard a name. 'Hermione?' He was listening to Neville who was telling Seamus and Dean something.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry queried.  
  
"Haven't you heard Harry? Hermione turned up last night at the hospital wing all bloody and everything with Malfoy. I saw it myself while Madame Pomfrey was fixing my wrist."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and Ron. "Malfoy." Ron spat the boy's last name with disgust.  
  
"Let's go." Harry said as he and Ginny got up.  
  
"But I haven't finished eating!"  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny scolded him.  
  
"Sorry." Ron mumbled as he got up and ran after them.  
  
A/N: That's all I felt like writing. Sorry if it's too short for you. Complain in your review, lol, just as long as you review. I'm really sick but I thought you guys would be happy if I updated. Sore throats and colds suck! Remember 5 or more reviews for the next chap. Speaking about reviews thanks for all the ones I received!!!  
  
**Cwenna:** Ok here's your chapter, lol. If you ever have any questions type them up in your review!  
  
**Avery-88:** Hey thanks for the review. Do you have pop-up controls? Try taking them off if you do so the review box can pop up. That's what I always do when I review. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions though :) Don't worry as long as you review, I'll update.  
  
**Sydney-Madden-Lebeau:** Well here's the next chapter. I'll probably try to write one chapter each day IF I can. Thanks for loving my fic!  
  
**Mrs.Drew Malfoy:** Well here you are Drew!!! Btw, I like your pen name ;)  
  
**Mizia:** Thanks a lot for liking my fic :) I'll try my best to satisfy all you guys' requests.  
  
**katriana soulless:** I'm so happy you loved reading it! Keep reviewing please!  
  
**valentines-hater:** yes I am! Lol, this is my first dark HP fic.  
  
**cookie crumbs:** Ya well I dunno yet. Maybe she'll get therapy but I have something else in mind if I continue this fic. Thanks for the review. Btw, I know people who cut themselves too.  
  
**Flirtation101:** Thanks! Glad you LOVED it! Lol, keep reading and reviewing!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Join the Cutting Club  
  
By Emma L. Granger  
  
Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No. How about J.K. Rowling? No. An Easel? Yes.  
  
A/N: I felt like writing. So...here you go! By the way I'm making this PG13 because of the blood and stuff.  
  
_I'd like to run away  
  
From you,  
  
But if you didn't come  
  
And find me ...  
  
I would die.  
_  
-Shirley Bassey  
  
Last time (chapter 2):  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry queried.  
  
"Haven't you heard Harry? Hermione turned up last night at the hospital wing all bloody and everything with Malfoy. I saw it myself while Madame Pomfrey was fixing my wrist."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and Ron. "Malfoy." Ron spat the boy's last name with disgust.  
  
"Let's go." Harry said as he and Ginny got up.  
  
"But I haven't finished eating!"  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny scolded him.  
  
"Sorry." Ron mumbled as he got up and ran after them.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"But Madame Pomfrey Malfoy has to have something to do with the reason why Hermione's lying in that bed nearly dead!" Harry argued with the nurse.  
  
Ginny just threw Hermione worried glances while she cried softly behind Harry, and Ron was looking almost as pale as Hermione. "Trust me Mr. Potter Mr. Malfoy had nothing to do with what happened to Ms. Granger-"  
  
"Well how bloody hell would you know?" Ron had finally found his voice.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I will not tolerate that type of language in my presence."  
  
"Ok fine. How would you know that that Ferret had nothing to do with Hermione?"  
  
"If the ferret you're talking about is Mr. Malfoy well then you'll have to take my word for it. It was pretty easy to see he had nothing to do with it. My the young man came in here last night carrying Ms. Granger all covered in her blood I'll let you know. He was practically sobbing and telling me to tend to the girl or she'd die. I think you can agree with me that that was probably a very intense moment for Mr. Malfoy. Why after her he put Ms. Granger to rest he fell asleep on that bed and hasn't woken up since." Madame Pomfrey stated.  
  
"So you're telling us that Malfoy just carried Hermione in here, was crying and then fell asleep on a bed?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter that's what I said. No shoo, these patients need rest." She said while shooing the three out the door.  
  
&  
  
1 ½ week later (Great Hall):  
  
"So how's 'Mione been doing Ron?" Harry asked Ron while buttering a piece of toast. For some reason Ron seemed to be the one visiting Hermione the most out of them all so he knew he current status of health.  
  
"Not any better, still as pale as ever. Malfoy's all right but you know how he gets every time he wakes up. It's like he has amnesia or something." Ron said. Ron on the other hand was being highly affected by all of this and had lately been losing his appetite.  
  
"Oh." That was all Harry could manage, that one letter word. He had over heard Madame Pomfrey talking to the headmaster, more like eavesdropped, about Malfoy's condition. How Malfoy would wake up in the middle of the night and go over to Hermione's bed and start to shake her. How he would call out her name in the countless nightmares he had, breaking out in a cold sweat.  
  
"Maybe we should visit her after dinner." Ginny suggested.  
  
"Yeah...maybe..." Harry said.  
  
&  
  
(Hospital wing)  
  
"Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?" Draco thought as he got out of bed. He shuddered as his bare feet made contact with the ice-cold floor. He started to look around at his surroundings. Why was he here? He didn't know. He soon recognized all the white beds and sick people and assumed he was in the hospital wing.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfreyyy!" He called out her name.  
  
"Yes? Well it's good to see you up again Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey strained a smile and thought, 'Oh Goodness he's up.'  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy just eat your breakfast and you can go back to rest."  
  
"But I don't want to go back to sleep. I'm not hungry!"  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy please be quiet, Mrs. Gra-"  
  
"Granger? Where is she?" Draco asked.  
  
'Oh dear.' The nurse thought, 'If he sees her...too late.' She winced as she saw Draco walk over to Hermione's bed and start calling her name.  
  
"Granger? Granger?" He looked at Hermione a bit closer. "Hermione? You awake?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger is-"She started to explain.  
  
"No! What's wrong with her! What have you done?" Suddenly all of 'that night's' events started coming back. "No, no, no! Why haven't you helped her yet? Why isn't she better? Why?!" He started shouting at Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I've done all I can it's up to Ms. Granger. Now please drink this." She handed him something.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well I have no choice but to do this Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry." She pressed a button near his bed.  
  
Hagrid and Snape entered the room.  
  
"We'll 'old 'im off Poppy." Hagrid said as he made Draco sit on his bed once more. Then grabbing his arms and Snape his legs. "Open wide Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey. It wasn't a request, it was a command.  
  
"No."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy if you do no open your mouth this minute I will flunk you." Snape gave Draco an icy glare.  
  
"MMPHFTT!!" Draco pursed his lips together tightly. Then he felt someone tickle his side he tried not to laugh but couldn't help it, the spell was too strong. The potion went down his throat that made his throat tingle as he fell into another deep sleep.  
  
&  
  
"Those poor kids." Hagrid remarked. Hagrid was sitting next to Poppy, they were having a cup of tea in her office.  
  
"They're going to need help in the future."  
  
"That's if they survive, poor 'ermione eh? Never thought I'd live to see the day Draco Malfoy 'elped a muggle-born."  
  
"Yes quite peculiar of him, don't you think?"  
  
"Do yeh think that they'll survive?  
  
"I don't know Rubeus, I just don't know." She sipped some of her tea and started to think about her two special patients.  
  
&  
  
The potion had finally worn off and it was probably over midnight. Where was he again? Déjà vu...again. The first thought that came to his mind wasn't really thought it a person. Hermione, to be exact. Why wouldn't she wake up? It had been so long since he'd seen her smile (not at him but that didn't matter), heard her laugh, why did he miss her so much? Since when did he notice her this way. She was just one of Potter's bloody friends, part of the "Golden Trio" or "Dream Team" and nothing more.  
  
He walked over to Hermione's bed. She was still cold even with the heavy white sheets that covered her deathlike, almost colorless body. He cupped her hand in his, he shivered at its chilling touch and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay Hermione."  
  
A/N: Ok I know it's not that long but if it's any consolation Hermione will get better soon. :) Please review, same deal just like last time. 5 or more chapters and you'll receive Chapter 4, which I think will be way better than Chapter 3. Ok besides the fact that I don't want you to think this chap is longer than it is I've decided to thank all of my reviewers if I hit fifty or when, whatever. So keep the reviews coming! I love 'em all, YOU GUYS ROCK!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Join the Cutting Club  
  
By Emma L. Granger  
  
Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No. How about J.K. Rowling? No. Legally Blonde2 on DVD (lol)? Yes.  
  
A/N: I felt like writing. So...here you go! By the way I'm making this PG13 because of the blood and stuff. Btw, I only answered reviews w/questions or really important comments I really wanted to respond to.  
  
**tornbetween:** Yeah it's a bit OOC isn't it? O well, anyways about the whole Ron thing, I don't think he'd do that to Hermione but he has to but don't worry he's going to pay in a good yet bad way. I won't say anything more because I don't want to give it away. Aw don't give me that look, I won't break. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! (Ok overreacted, lol)  
  
**Mrs.Drew Malfoy:** hey! Ok answers to your questions: did you get 5 reviews yet? Yup i have a question..what inspired you to write this? Ok this is gonna be kinda long: ok if u personally knew me you would know I tend to get off the subject by mentioning something else. Well I was trying to fall asleep and failing miserably at that btw and I started to think about my fics and an idea for a new one (lately they just seem to pop up) so then I started thinking about something funny my bff had said online that day and then I started thinking about the guy she talks about constantly. Turns out this guy really likes her and he's asked her out like 5 times and she's always rejected him etc. blah blah blah. So anyway he once asked her if she'd ever cut herself and she said no and he said good cause my last girlfriend did and I broke up with her. My best friend said well that's good now I know what to do if I wanna get rid of him and she was all like "I GOT A PAPERCUT!" and that reminded me of an old friend who used to cut herself, hence the idea for this fic. Told ya the answer would be long, lol. Hey I read "The New Girl" by hunni07 and I saw that you reviewed and all did ya like it? If you like humor you've SO got to read I'm Not A Muggle, Not Yet A Wizard, Harry Potter and Place Title Here, or Hogwarts High.  
  
**RosePetals678:** Yes I really like your fic too. I'm all for My Harry 3!!!!!  
  
_I'm playin the role  
  
Of the happy girl  
  
But no one knows  
  
Inside I'm alone  
  
But I would never let it show  
  
I get everyday  
  
Too much work and not enough play  
  
Over and over  
  
It's always the same_  
  
Last chapter (chapter 3):  
  
The potion had finally worn off and it was probably over midnight. Where was he again? Déjà vu...again. The first thought that came to his mind wasn't really thought it a person. Hermione, to be exact. Why wouldn't she wake up? It had been so long since he'd seen her smile (not at him but that didn't matter), heard her laugh, why did he miss her so much? Since when did he notice her this way. She was just one of Potter's bloody friends, part of the "Golden Trio" or "Dream Team" and nothing more.  
  
He walked over to Hermione's bed. She was still cold even with the heavy white sheets that covered her deathlike, almost colorless body. He cupped her hand in his, he shivered at its chilling touch and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay Hermione."  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
2 weeks later-  
  
Hermione was still sound asleep and had not awaken since the night she attempted suicide, and right now Ron was feeling really, really, really guilty. Harry and Ginny were as concerned as ever and Draco had finally recovered enough to return to classes. But he still visited Hermione. He thought it was only fair right? I mean she's the Head Girl and all he should check up on her. But Draco was starting to wonder if that was the only reason. He couldn't concentrate on his homework anymore. He stood up and went to Great Hall for lunch. On his way he passed Harry.  
  
Without a second thought he said, "Hi Potter."  
  
"Hey Malfoy."  
  
They continued on their merry way going in the opposite directions when they both came to a halt.  
  
'WAS I JUST CIVIL TO MALFOY?!' Harry thought while a few miles away a fairly tall blonde-haired boy thought, 'WAS I JUST CIVIL TO POTTER?! This whole Granger thing is really affecting me.'  
  
&  
  
Harry sat down to eat lunch with Ginny because Ron had gone to visit Hermione at the hospital wing. He had barely started to eat when Ron ran into the room. He looked the happiest he had ever been since 'the night' Hermione had tried to kill herself.  
  
"HARRY! GINNY! HERMIONE WOKE UP!!!" Ron shouted for the whole Hall to hear. Wide eyes, whispers, the gossiping began.  
  
Harry smiled. Ginny did too. 'Merlin, he hasn't done that in a long time, I miss him.' She thought though she knew Harry could never love her the way she loves him.  
  
The three ran to the hospital wing. When they finally made their way in they walked over to Hermione's bed. There she sat bushy hair and all. She was still a bit pale but she was finally awake!  
  
"Hi guys." Hermione said weakly.  
  
A chorus of 'hey Hermione!' could be heard.  
  
"So how are you Hermione?" Ginny asked. She was so relieved her best friend had finally woken up.  
  
"I'm ok Ginny," Hermione answered. Ginny asked her if she wanted her pillow fluffed. "Really Ginny I'm fine." Hermione laughed. She was in a much better mood since 'it' had happened. She could almost say she loved the attention she was getting. To know that people cared for her, it felt good. Really good.  
  
"Are you sure Mione?" Ron asked. She had somehow managed to forgive him but she knew that she'd NEVER be able to be more than friends with him EVER again.  
  
"Yeah Ron, really."  
  
"Are you hungry Hermione?" Harry said. He really wanted help Hermione. He had missed her, not just the homework help but her. It wasn't the same without her.  
  
"No Harry. You lot should really go back and eat. I have Madame Pomfrey to worry over me." She smiled.  
  
"Are you-"Ron started.  
  
"Yes I'm sure Ron. Now go." She ushered them away. It was great to be cared for and all but there was also something called alone time. She heard the door open again. 'Not again.' She thought.  
  
"Ron I said-"  
  
"I'm not Ron." A voice said.  
  
'I know that voice. Malfoy.' She thought quickly.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to give you this." He handed her a pretty blue book. The spine was white but the rest of the cover was baby blue. It contained crisp white pages. "It's a journal or diary. Whatever you want to call it."  
  
She was speechless. Malfoy had just given her a gift, but two words escaped her mouth," Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. I saw it and I thought you might like it. You know you can write down your thoughts in it instead of having to find other ways to release certain thoughts from your mind." He was talking about her cutting herself. "I have to go." He said.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Oh Granger?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me you won't cut yourself again intentionally."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"Promise." She didn't know what had caused her to promise but it just felt right.  
  
"Good. Well bye."  
  
"Bye." Just like that he had left. Hermione was bored she picked up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and started eating.  
  
30 minutes later-  
  
Ok she had finished eating as much as she could. She thought of what she could do next. She looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the pretty blue book Malfoy had given her. She grabbed it and opened the book. They was something written on the first page:  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
_True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation._  
  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
What did this mean? Well Hermione knew what the saying meant. It was an old, famous saying. But what she didn't understand was why he had written it in there. Could it be a peace offering? A trick? She didn't know but she was too tired to think anymore. She'd think about all of this tomorrow. She fell asleep, her right hand hanging on the left hand hanging on the side of the bed. She was still clutching the blue book, her grip loose. The book fell to the ground making her status of sleep clear.  
  
**A/N:** Well there you go. 5 or more reviews as usual. Anyways, went to the movies. White Chicks wasn't playing anymore and so we got stuck with A Cinderella Story. The corniest, stupidest, yet still funny to laugh at movie. I couldn't stop laughing neither could my friend. I like the part where he gets dressed up for school in red sweats, lol. But the part at the pep rally, that was cold. I almost cried for her, I'm all extra emotional like that. Well anyways, g2g, review!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Join the Cutting Club  
  
By Emma L. Granger  
  
Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No. How about J.K. Rowling? No. Nancy Drew books? Yes.  
  
A/N: I felt like writing. So...here you go! By the way I'm making this PG13 because of the blood and stuff. Btw, I only answered reviews w/questions or really important comments I really wanted to respond to. And if any of you readers have read any funny fics please tell me in your review, I LOVE COMEDY. One of my fave actors is Bill Cosby, he's SO funny! Btw, I don't think I've mentioned that Voldemort is dead in this fic; if I already did I'm sorry.  
  
**Mrs.Drew Malfoy:** i s she really going to stop cutting herself? We'll see...  
  
_You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin' a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When you believe_  
  
-Myra  
  
Last chapter (chapter 4):  
  
Ok she had finished eating as much as she could. She thought of what she could do next. She looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the pretty blue book Malfoy had given her. She grabbed it and opened the book. They was something written on the first page:  
  
Hermione Granger,  
  
_True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation.  
_  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
What did this mean? Well Hermione knew what the saying meant. It was an old, famous saying. But what she didn't understand was why he had written it in there. Could it be a peace offering? A trick? She didn't know but she was too tired to think anymore. She'd think about all of this tomorrow. She fell asleep, her right hand hanging on the left hand hanging on the side of the bed. She was still clutching the blue book, her grip loose. The book fell to the ground making her status of sleep clear.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Hermione had accepted Draco's offer, which turned out to not be a trick. As the month ended their friendship began and grew into something strong and solid. Though no one knew about it except them selves. 'Ginny has Luna, Ron has Harry, why shouldn't I have someone?' Draco and Hermione had become good friends and only that. Right?  
  
&  
  
"Hermione let's go outside." Draco suggested. They were in the Head common room sitting by the fireplace. Hermione had her head stuck in a book and Draco was extremely bored.  
  
"Draco I have to study. Maybe later?"  
  
"Oh come Hermione you've read that book a hundred times! How about a break?" Hermione looked up and was greeted by the largest puppy-dog eyes she'd ever seen. It was giving her a very hard time saying no. "Please?" Draco pleaded.  
  
"Fine but only five minutes, FIVE."  
  
"Okay five minutes. Get your coat it's cold out." Hermione grabbed her coat and followed Draco out to the school grounds. Draco took her hand in his. "C'mon."  
  
"Draco where are you taking me?!"  
  
"You'll see." He smiled in a mischievous manner. He started to run dragging Hermione along with him. Hermione shivered. Even though she had her jacket she was still cold. Her lips trembled as the cold wind reached her rose- tinted cheeks and proceeded into tossing her hair into the wind. Her fingers numb from Draco's tight grasp. She noticed they had stopped running.  
  
"We're here." Draco announced happily. Hermione looked up and saw a frozen lake surrounded by many evergreen trees.  
  
"You brought me outside for five minutes-to see-a lake."  
  
"Well that's part of it."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's the second half?"  
  
"Here." He handed her a pair of white skates with blue laces while he sat down and put on his own. His were completely black with white laces.  
  
"Ice skating?"  
  
"No Quidditch, of course ice skating." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"But I don't know how."  
  
"I'll teach you."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Fine just watch me." He finished tying his skates and got up. He brushed the white snow off his clothes and made his way towards the lake. "You sure you don't want to join me?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
He started to skate upon the ice. As soon as he started it was easy to see he was experienced. 'He's really good.' She thought. Then Draco attempted to do a leap but missed up his landing. "DRACO!" She yelled. 'How am I supposed to get across the lake?' She looked at down at the skates. She sighed, 'I guess it's the only way.' She put on the skates as fast as possible.  
  
"I'm coming Draco!" She set one foot on the ice and then the other. She did this over and over again, very slowly as to not fall. She finally got to the blonde-haired boy. "Draco, are you okay?"  
  
Draco opened one eye and raised his arm. In one quick, swift movement he grabbed Hermione's waist and brought her down with him.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK AND MADE ME SKATE AND, AND-"  
  
Draco laughed heartily. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" This made him laugh even more.  
  
"Do you know your face gets really red when you're mad?" Hermione blushed. "Yeah just like that." He grinned.  
  
"You know five minutes have passed. I need to go back and study."  
  
"Come on you know you want to."  
  
"Well...fine. But only ten more minutes, I really need to go study."  
  
"Okay, now hold my hand." She reached for his hand and held on to it.  
  
&  
  
Yesterday had been great. Draco had taught her how to skate. Instead of the ten-minute limit they ended up skating for hours. By the time they reached their rooms Hermione was too tired to study and just took a hot shower instead. It was morning and she was having breakfast with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"I'm just saying if Troy hadn't been as dense as to make that move Ireland might've won the cup." Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch...again. Ginny was listening in on the conversation but didn't bother on making any comments. Hermione interrupted them.  
  
"Do you two study for the Potions quiz?"  
  
"That's today?!" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"Yes Ron, it's today."  
  
"Oh well." He dismissed the problem just like that.  
  
"Ron don't you care about your studies? You don't have to answer that. I'm going to the library." She huffed. She walked all the way to the library and sat herself in one of the many comfortable armchairs. She took out her Potions textbook out of her bag and started to do some studying. She quickly skimmed all the pages and then looked at the time. She was fifteen minutes late!  
  
When she finally made her way down to the dungeons and into the classroom Snape was about to explain the potion for the day when Hermione burst in. "Ms. Granger you are twenty minutes late. Twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor. I would suggest that unless you want to lose anymore points for your house you will sit down."  
  
"But Professor-"  
  
"Everyone stand up and go to the back of the room. There will be new seats assigned. These will be your seats for the rest of the year. Please thank Ms. Granger for this arrangement." Snape drawled.  
  
All the Slytherins shot her icy glares. Snape started assigning seats, "Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode, Lavender Brown and Blaise Zambini..." He continued pairing all the students. "Which leaves us with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco's table. They sat and listened to Snape talk about the potion and tell them the ingredients needed. "Now begin."  
  
"I'll peel the Abyssinian shrivelfigs. "  
  
"Okay, and I'll chop the daisy roots."Hermione said dully. She reached for the knife at the same time as Draco and their fingers met. "Sorry." She muttered. The rest of the lesson was quiet except for Neville's daily accident. Today when his cauldron exploded it sprayed everyone in the room turning people skin into their favorite color. Draco was dark green, Hermione was sky blue, Harry was a deep red, Ron was yellow, and Neville was pink?!  
  
"Neville your favorite color is pink?!" Harry chuckled; he was very amused by the situation.  
  
"Yes." Neville answered nervously.  
  
"Why?" Ron questioned him.  
  
"Well, umm..."  
  
"Neville you don't have to answer these stupid gits. C'mon stupid gits." Hermione was trying to stop the two from utterly embarrassing the poor boy.  
  
"I want to know though." Ron refused to leave.  
  
"Ron we have transfiguration next c'mon!"  
  
"Fine!" The day went by pretty fast till all the classes were over with and it was dinnertime.  
  
"Dinner, great, I'm starving!" Ron was about to dig into his kidney pie when Dumbledore began to speak, "Good evening everyone. I would like to have your attention. I would just like to make an announcement. Yes Mr. Weasley, it's short. Your teachers and I thought you all deserved a treat. We have decided on a Christmas Ball for fourth years and above. If you wish you may invite a younger student, that is all." He sat back down and so the buzz began.  
  
"What am I going to wear?"  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
"I know you I'm going to ask!"  
  
"Really? Who?!"  
  
"Oh really, what's all the fuss about? It's just a ball." Hermione said annoyed.  
  
"So Hermione who do you want to go with?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know." That was partially true. Hermione knew she didn't really care either but she did have a vague idea of who she wanted to go with. The minutes passed by as they had their ordinary everyday dinner-Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch, and Hermione and Ginny discussing their day. "Well I have to go."  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow Mione?" Ron stood up from the table and looked her way.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay see you there."  
  
"Yeah see you there." She mumbled as she walked out the Great Hall. When she finally raised her head she was standing face to face with the portrait entrance to the Head room. It was a painting of a pretty brunette girl from Slytherin and a handsome blonde boy from Gryffindor.  
  
"Mahaba Ni Tongo." Hermione uttered. She entered the room and sat down in one of the wooden chairs in the room and dozed off.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione." A voice called. The person was pushing her side trying to wake her.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Wake up Mione."  
  
She lifted a droopy eyelid. "Draco?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, wake up. I thought you'd like to sleep in your room instead of on a very uncomfortable chair."  
  
"You're right," She smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Draco."  
  
"G'night Mione."  
  
A/N: The longest chap I've written for this story. It's 6 pages on word; the longest I've ever written has been 9 pages. But I once wrote a short that was 15 pages on word for school, 95% no one got a 100 and it was 6th grade. Anyway, enough with old memories. Ok I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story so far and I hope you review again!!! And 5 reviews for the next chapter. HA, you thought I forgot didn't you? Well I didn't, lol, I have a great memory!  
  
-Emma L. Granger!!!  
  
P.S.-Virtual cookies to the people who can tell me what the password means and what language :) First person gets a virtual cake, lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Join the Cutting Club

By Emma L. Granger

Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I put them on my Christmas list though but all I got was coal. :'( lol

A/N: And if any of you readers have read any funny fics please tell me in your review, I LOVE COMEDY. Btw, I forgot to mention that it's Muggle attire/Dress Robes, they can choose.

**Hagridlover:** virtual cake to you, sure you only got the language but it's still good. The language was Swahili, the words were: Love is blind. O and by the way have you seen any of the movies or read the books? Anyway, I'll try to describe them better for you to get a mental picture but you can always look at fan art or HP fan sites. For fan art I totally recommend , Marta is THE best fan art artist I've seen so far. She rocks, she has great talent. If you go to the best there is probably peppermintlemming, her paintings are extremely well done and realistic. Btw, I'll probably describe them fully at the ball, you know. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
**Syaoronsangel:** Ok you didn't review first Hagridlover did but I still think you deserve a virtual cake, unless you want a cookie instead? But I think you should get the cake because you got both parts of the question, you're so smart :D I really liked your review, thanks!!!

P.S.- If any of you have misinterpreted the title I'm sorry, it's only a figure of speech. Knowing this I hope you can get an idea of what the title actually means. Unless you really want me type it out, I think you all can understand it, if you can't e-mail me or something but I really see no need.

_Love is like swallowing hot chocolate  
Before it has cooled off.  
It takes you by surprise at first,  
But keeps you warm for a long time._

Last chapter (chapter 4):

"Mahaba Ni Tongo." Hermione uttered. She entered the room and sat down in one of the wooden chairs in the room and dozed off.

"Hermione, Hermione." A voice called. The person was pushing her side trying to wake her.

"Wha?"

"Wake up Mione."

She lifted a droopy eyelid. "Draco?"

"Mmmhmm, wake up. I thought you'd like to sleep in your room instead of on a very uncomfortable chair."

"You're right," She smiled.

"Goodnight Draco."

"G'night Mione."

Chapter 6:

Hermione and Ginny where walking down the Hogsmeade streets going through stores trying to find the perfect outfit (Harry and Ron didn't want to come along, they said they had their robes what else could they need?).

"So Hermione who do you want to go with?" Ginny said as they passed Hog's Head.

"I told you I honestly don't know," Hermione lied.

"You know you're not a very good liar. I'm not as dense as Harry and Ron are I know that you're lying."

"Well..."

"C'mon tell me. I swear I won't tell a soul, ghost, or poltergeist."

"Well..."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Well..."

"Will you stop saying well!?"

"We-I mean fine. You can ask me three yes or no questions, and that's all."

"How about five?" Hermione shot her daggers. "Three it is. Ok, is he umm...on a Quidditch team?"

"Yes."

"Ok, good. Is he a Gryffindor?'

"Not necessarily."

"Yes or no?"

"No." Hermione responded quickly.

"Well that rules out Ron."

"What about Harry?"

"No Harry's taken."

"By whom may I ask?" Hermione smiled, she knew.

"Umm...well he asked me to the ball yesterday."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Ginny!" Hermione stopped her happy rant. "Wait, does Ron know?"

"No. If he finds out I know he's just going to have a go at Harry. I guess this is the disadvantage of having an overprotective brother."

"Well that it true."

"Anyway, you're getting off topic. Last question-Is it Malfoy?"

Hermione was dumbstruck. How could she know? As if reading her mind Ginny answered, "Oh come on Hermione, it's SO obvious. I've seen the looks you give each other. How much time you spend together..."

"We're just best friends." Hermione stated firmly. "You spend a lot of time with Luna. It doesn't mean you fancy her now does it?"

"No I don't but that's different. Completely and totally different and you know it. Now answer the question. Don't lie."

"Yes."

"See, now was that so hard? (Hermione mumbled something that sounded like 'it bloody was too.') I thought so. Now come on let's go to Gladrags. Enough with all this talking, let's shop!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(minutes later inside the store)

"Hermione try this on!"

"Ginny this is the fifteenth dress you've told me to try on!" Hermione was losing her patience, 'shopping is frustrating' she thought 'at least shopping with Ginny that is.' she added.

"But I just know this is the one!" Ginny was holding up a baby blue strapless satin dress. The dress was simple yet so elegant, it also had a pretty flower sash at the waist. It was beautiful.

"Okay but this is the last one." She went into the dressing room and quickly changed into the dress.

"Hermione are you almost done?" Ginny called.

"Yeah." She stepped out of the changing stall and went to look for Ginny. She found her looking through some of the new dresses the store had to offer. Ginny acknowledging Hermione's presence looked up.

"Wow Hermione that dress looks beautiful on you." Ginny praised. "Now let's get some shoes and jewelry!"

Hermione groaned. 'More shopping that's just what I need.'

After all the shopping was done the two girls went to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Ron and Harry.

"Hi Harry, Ron." Hermione greeted the two boys who had gotten their first and were finishing up the glasses of butterbeer. Ginny sat next to Harry leaving Hermione to sit next to Ron.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said.

"Hi Harry," replied Ginny.

Ron threw Hermione a 'What's wrong with them?' look.

"Oh Harry and Ginny are going out." Hermione answered in an amused manner.

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted as everyone in the pub looked up to see where the voice had come from.

"Ron sit down!" Hermione hissed. He sat down his face flushed.

"You're telling me my best mate, Harry Potter, went behind my back and is going out with my little sister!" Ron said trying very hard to keep his voice down.

"I didn't go behind your back!" Harry argued.

"Harry don't listen to him. Ron's just being s stupid, ignorant, self-centered prat! Ron you can not tell me what to do. Let's go Harry." Ginny huffed madly. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and lead them out of them room. Ron stood up, Hermione reached for his shoulder and made him sit down.

"Hermione I have to go after them. Who knows what-"

Hermione cut him off, "Ron let them be. Ginny doesn't care about what you're doing with any girls. Let her and Harry spend some time together. You can't stop them caring for each other. Besides, who's better for your sister than your best mate. You know Harry would never hurt her."

"Fine, but if he hurts her I'll-"

"Ron he won't."

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it. The awkward silence began. Hermione couldn't take it anymore someone had to talk. She spoke first, "So..."

"So who are going with to the ball?"

'Great this again, like brother like sister.'

"No one. Who are you going with?"

"No one." Ron answered. "So...well...if you're not going with anyone would you like to go with me?"

Hermione looked up at Ron. How in the world could he ask her this after what he'd done? More importantly what was she going to say?

A/N: Ok thanks for all the reviews, 5 or more for the next chapter. Btw, I know some of you may think that Hermione's acting too happy or cheerful but I think she's just trying to get over the past and move on to the future. Though I'm not saying she's completely well inside, you can't be after something like that but you'll just have to continue reading to see how it'll all end...

-HAPPY 50th REVIEW DAY THINGY-MA-BOBBER...YEAH!!! (I know there's more than 50 but whatever)

P.S.-Neville pink thing: I was at and they have a forum about all the pink things in HP and they mentioned the bubble gum thing from OotP (you'll only know what I'm talking about if you've read the fifth book) and when I was writing that scene I thought of that color so I put it in. Neville's probably going to end up with .

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!!! Here ya go (sorry if I repeated your username twice, and if you didn't sign in or put a name then I'm sorry but you're not listed):

**Nia Redavni**

**Syaoronsangel**

**Evilevergreen**

**ablakevh**

**fourthiv**

**Professor D. S. Silvers**

**m1sstr3ss**

**hagridlover**

**RavenDeath7**

**sarah142**

**northernlights-daemon**

**Anna Ierse**

**Mrs.Drew Malfoy**

**RubyRain**

**ADepressedSpooty**

**gATITA182**

**valentines-hater**

**Chelsea Frog**

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato**

**tornbetween**

**RosePetals678**

**NightDreamer13**

**reana**

**LoneLight**

**melody**

**saxistwriterchick**

**ShimmeringEvil**

**Flirtation101**

**cookie crumbs**

**katriana souless**


	7. Chapter 7

Join the Cutting Club

By Emma L. Granger

Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em. But thank you for being stupid enough to believe that :D

A/N: And if any of you readers have read any funny fics or fics where Draco is immensely caring and kind to Hermione please tell me in your review, I LOVE COMEDY AND ROMANCE (it's just so good together, lol). Also only three people know Hermione and Draco are best friends-Ginny, Draco, and Hermione. Also if you want to see a picture of the dress that Hermione's wearing, e-mail me or tell me in your review! Oh btw to all the Ron fans out there PLEASE don't kill me. I promise he'll notice his stupidity and will change for a certain someone (I already know who so don't give me ideas). And as for Neville will I couldn't think of anyone to pair him up with (I'm NOT making him gay) so will you guys review and help me out. Should I:

A. Make up a character for him?

B. Let you guys suggest suitable girls for him to end up with

C. Let him lead a lonely life...

**ablakevh:** I'm sorry but this chapter isn't the dance but I think I'll make it the next one. I hope you'll like this chapter I was going to write it a different way but there has been a turn of events...read on! Thanks for reviewing.

**Ravendeath7:** I know I would've, lol. She should shouldn't she though? Well something will happen to Ron, you'll see...read on! Thank you for your review.

**Luv2sk8e:** Yay! I've got myself a new reader! Woo-hoo! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**syaoronsangel:** Lol, glad you feel loved! And hey you just got mentioned again! More LOVE! Lol, I'm going nuts. Ok you can have the cake you greedy person you :) I'll try and read the fic but I have SO many to read and SO much stuff to do GODS, school starts on Monday. This means I'll be updating less often than usual because of all the homework but I'll try once a week on the weekends or on early Wednesdays (at my school we get released an hour early every Wednesday).

_I sought for Love  
But Love ran away from me.  
I sought my Soul  
But my Soul I couldn't see.  
Then I sought You,  
And I found all three._

Last chapter (chapter 6):

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it. The awkward silence began. Hermione couldn't take it anymore someone had to talk. She spoke first, "So..."

"So who are going with to the ball?"

'Great this again, like brother like sister.'

"No one. Who are you going with?"

"No one." Ron answered. "So...well...if you're not going with anyone would you like to go with me?"

Hermione looked up at Ron. How in the world could he ask her this after what he'd done? More importantly what was she going to say?

Chapter 7:

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. She couldn't she just couldn't say yes. He had hurt her.

"Ron I can't I really can't. I'm so sorry." Hermione got up and ran out of the pub.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron shout but she didn't turn back.

Hermione ran and ran until she got tired. She found herself next to the Shrieking Shack. The building filled so many memories. She sat quietly on a large rock and began to think....

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(2 hours later):

Hermione had just gotten news that the bus to Hogwarts was being delayed because of some damage done to it that apparently couldn't be fixed my magic. So she traveled back to her thinking spot. But this time it wasn't abandoned. No, there was some one there.

"Ron?!" Hermione said with disbelief.

"Heyhermione." His words slurred.

"Ron have you been drinking?" Hermione's eyes widened. "You went to Hog's Head, didn't you?"

"Yup." He grinned, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I told you. That bloke would sell us anything we wanted."

Hermione was-was-there is no word in the English dictionary that could explain how she felt.

Ron held out a bottle to her. "Want some firewhiskey?" He asked.

"No thank you. Ron you need help. When we-"Ron had gotten up and was starting to approach her. He had this mad look in his eyes. "You-you need to see Madame Pomfrey or something." Hermione stammered. He was about to wrap his arms around her when she ducked. She started to crawl away when he grabbed her leg. "RON LET ME GO!" She screamed. She couldn't reach for her wand. Ron was going to get her. Then she spotted a rock, it was a bit sharp but not too much. She grabbed it and stabbed it into Ron's hand.

"AAAAARRRRRRRHHHHH!!!!" He cried out in pain as he sunk to the ground clutching his hand. Hermione seized the moment and ran. She had gotten as far as the Three Broomsticks when she bumped into someone. She looked up at met Draco's face. What puzzled her at the moment was that he wasn't accompanied by anyone. No Slytherins, Goyle, Crabbe, or Pansy. Just him, by himself. But she didn't ask any questions.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Draco asked with concern.

"Nothing. Its just that-Oh Draco!" Hermione started a waterfall of tears.

Draco didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good with crying girls. Normally he'd just walk away. But this time he sensed Hermione needed comforting so he awkwardly put his hands around her and embraced her in a hug. After a few minutes of Hermione's sobbing Draco had relaxed his body not so stiff. Her was beginning to enjoy the position except for the fact that Hermione was crying...

"What's wrong?" He asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Its just well...Ron asked me to the dance-" At this Draco's eyes lit up. She saw something in them she had never seen before. Perhaps jealousy? No that couldn't be they were just best friends. She continued with the story, "But I told him no and I ran away. Then I went to the Shrieking Shack to think. Later as you know it was reported that the bus was delayed and all so I went back. This time Ron was there. And-and-"

"What?"

"He was drunk. He tried to touch me but I hit him with a rock and ran way." She finished.

"That sick bastard." Draco couldn't believe it. After a few more minutes of comforting Hermione they went to check if the bus had arrived, which it had, and traveled back to Hogwarts to have dinner.

At dinner Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, as there was no other table she could sit at. She tried to keep as much distance between her and Ron but that plan miserably failed when Ginny sat down next to her bringing along Harry and Ron. Apparently Ron hadn't told them what he had done. Could he even remember?

"Hermione where were you all afternoon? After we left the Three Broomsticks we didn't see you at all." Ginny said.

"Oh I was busy." Hermione mumbled.

"Doing what?" Harry asked this time. Hermione was beginning to get annoyed.

"Doing things," She simply answered.

"What-"Ginny began but Hermione cut her off.

"Things."

The rest of the dinner was kind of quiet. No announcements or much small talk except for Ginny and Harry getting all lovey-dovey with each other.

"Well see you tomorrow Hermione. The ball's in two weeks, you better get a date." Ginny winked.

Hermione returned the wink with a small smile. "Bye Ginny." She started to make her way to the Heads' room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ginny when they had finally reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Nothing." Ginny replied with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"So Ron what did you do while we were gone?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Stuff." He lied. Actually he couldn't remember. He had woken up, lying on the snow, next to the Shrieking Shack with a bloody hand. He had fixed it with his wand but there was still a scar to take the place of the wound.

Harry just shrugged it off, but Ginny being the smart witch she was remained suspicious. She made a mental note to ask Hermione next time exactly where she had been. This time she wasn't going to leave without an answer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(In the Heads' room):

"So did you tell Potter and his Weaselette?" Draco had changed and become Hermione's best friend but that didn't change the fact that he still hated Harry.

"No, I couldn't Ron was there and I was scared. Do you know what Harry would do if he found out. Ron would be as good as killed."

"But he deserves it Hermione." He sat down on the couch with her. "That bastard deserves it. If you don't tell Potter I will, as much as it pains me to say it. And besides, I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." He smirked.

Hermione smiled. Draco cared so much for her. She really, really liked him. Too bad he didn't have the same feelings for her. "Well we can get a bit scared sometimes. But really Draco they'll find out when they need to."

"Well that better be soon. I swear the next time I see him you better keep me down or I don't know what I'll do."

"Ok, well I'm really tired. I need to go to bed." Hermione yawned. "Good night Draco." She said as she went to her room.

She closed the door to her room leaving Draco alone in the room. He was deep in thought. He couldn't help but remember how he had comforted Hermione today. He had put his arms around her, and he went through the usual 'everything's going to be fine' and 'it'll be ok' routine but with so much emotion. He truly, deeply cared about her. Maybe too much? Maybe more than friends should? Best Friends? No, far beyond that. But how could he? He couldn't just go around falling for his best friend could he? No he couldn't. The cardinal rule in friendship was to NEVER fall in love with your best friend. But then again as the famous saying goes: _Rules were made to be broken..._

A/N: Sorry I can't answer all your reviews BUT if you ask a question I'll answer it, whether the answer be directed only at you or at all of the readers I don't know but some way you'll find out. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please 5 reviews or more for the next one, which I really think I'll make the dance! The more reviews the more homework I'll push aside to update!!! Btw, I'll post all of you again when I reach the 100 mark, so keep those reviews coming!!!

P.S.- I'm sorry to announce that I've quit writing Drowning because I had a new idea for a fic, I'm really excited about this one. It's called _Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell ROCK!_ Yes I know, I'm one for weird titles but read it anyway. I was going to make it a D/Hr story but I decided on H/G and R/Hr. It's Humor/Romance and will be listed under Harry P. and Ginny W. Please read and review it if you have time. I came up with the idea at the beginning of JTCC (I think all of you can figure out what that stands for, lol).

Anyways, toodles!

-Emma L. Granger!

P.S.- Here's the summary for it:

Summary: What will happen when Ginny's invited to Pav's and Lav's X-mas Xtravaganza? A couple shots of firewhiskey won't hurt unless the next morning you wake up in bed with... (H/G, R/Hr)


	8. Chapter 8

Join the Cutting Club

By Emma L. Granger

Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.

Disclaimer: No. Wow that was short.

A/N: And if any of you readers have read any funny fics or fics where Draco is immensely caring and kind to Hermione please tell me in your review, I Love comedy and romance (it's just so good together, lol).

Ok well I'm going to explain the title to everyone. Ok this might help you understand. This was my original summary but I decided against it and changed it into what it is today: Hermione finds out about all these girls who cut to forget stress. She decides to try it. Malfoy catches her red-handed or should I say bloody-handed...

I had a plot in mind, sort of but that was it. Then I thought of this and I just changed it but kept the title, which was (as you all know) _Join the Cutting Club_. Now I want you all to think about what that could mean to you. What it means to me is that hypothetically speaking there is this imaginary club of all the people who cut them selves around the world. They're all united by a bond, they all cut them selves. See where the title fits in? It's almost like an inexistent invitation to Hermione. I hope you all understand now. I tried to explain it to you the best I could. :D

**ADepressedSpooty:** I LOVE YOU! Lol, not that way. Anyway, I totally forgot about Susan! Thanks so much for reminding me of her! Too bad you hate R/Hr; it's the ship I love at heart. I know it's going to happen but I just happen to like writing D/Hr. Life's weird...

**( ):** I'm sorry but your penname never shows up so I couldn't put you on the list. I don't hate you. I love all my reviewers (not that way, lol).

**The Cat in the Hat:** I LOVE THAT MOVIE! It's rocks so much. I especially love the part where they have to sign the contract and also when they make the muffins ( -that scene was HILARIOUS). There are so many other fave scenes. My friend and me kept laughing through the whole thing, since we had already seen it once, the people in the audience got mad but we still laughed. Btw, if you want to read my new story I'll e-mail the link, is that ok?

**Syaoronsangel:** Well it isn't really written down you don't go to the imaginary book of rules and look it up, lol, but it has been heard of. The reason why is because after you've broken up it's kind of hard going back to where you used to be.

**RavenDeath7:** I'm sorry you think Ron's a bad guy, but keep in mind the last time he acted in a rude manner he was under the influence of alcohol, because that's what firewhiskey is alcohol. But as I said before Ron will change, just wait and see...oh and read. :) Oh about your story, I'd gladly volunteer but I'm too busy but I'm sure you'll find someone!

**LadyBlackofAzkaban:** Of course not! That'd be torture! Believe me I know! Some updates for fics I read have taken like months! I'd never do that, so here's your update! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Ok btw, I know I wrote that this was going to e the dance but I swear on my laptop (yes my laptop) that it'll be the next one! Promise! Cross my heart, and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Btw, please don't kill me because of what happens in this chapter oh and if you plan to flame please do it lightly, I'm no JK Rowling, not even close. Oh and I know I've used the Potions dungeon before but I'm gonna have to use it again because three certain people have to be there...

_The night has a thousand eyes, And the day but one;  
Yet the light of the bright world dies, With the dying sun.  
The mind has a thousand eyes, And the heart but one;  
Yet the light of a whole life dies, When love is done._  
by Francis W. Bourdillon

Last chapter (chapter 7):

She closed the door to her room leaving Draco alone in the room. He was deep in thought. He couldn't help but remember how he had comforted Hermione today. He had put his arms around her, and he went through the usual 'everything's going to be fine' and 'it'll be ok' routine but with so much emotion. He truly, deeply cared about her. Maybe too much? Maybe more than friends should? Best Friends? No, far beyond that. But how could he? He couldn't just go around falling for his best friend could he? No he couldn't. The cardinal rule in friendship was to NEVER fall in love with your best friend. But then again as the famous saying goes: _Rules were made to be broken..._

Chapter 8:

Hermione took her regular seat next to Malfoy. It was the last period for the day before holidays and almost everyone was going to stay at Hogwarts for the ball. Snape called roll when he got to Hermione's name she raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

"My last name isn't Granger."

"It isn't now? Then what pray tell is?"

"Potter. Hermione Potter."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The class was dismissed. Hermione stood up and went straight to the Head Room. She could hear footsteps behind her. She entered the room and turned around to meet Draco, Ron, and Harry's faces.

"You're Potter's sister?!" Draco said with disbelief.

"I have a sister!?" Harry was baffled.

"You have a sister!" Ron shouted. Draco had just noticed the two boys' presence.

"What you doing here Weasley?"

"Hermione's my friend!"

"Ha!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Weasley. You tried-"

Hermione cut Draco off, "Fine Harry I'll tell you what you need to know. Draco could you leave us alone? Ron can leave too? Oh and don't bother trying to listen in, I'm putting a silencing charm around us." She said.

Draco reluctantly answered, "Sure." He went into his room.

"Fine." Ron went through the portrait.

Hermione cast the spell. Harry turned to Hermione. "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing Harry. He's Head Boy and I'm Head Girl that's all there is to it."

"No, you called him Draco."

"So we're on a first name basis, do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yeah."

"Ok...well Harry first of all I'm not your biological sister. You see your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are my biological parents and I'm your adopted sister. When I was little your aunt realized I was a witch and handed me over to your mum. When Voldemort came to get you and your parents he didn't know I was there. I was sleeping in another room, and being the sound sleeper I am never woke up while-"She looked up at him and they locked eyes, she looked away. "Well you know. Then later after Hagrid had gone the local villagers found me and two of them adopted me."

"But how-"Harry started.

"Dumbledore explained it all to me." Hermione explained and Harry nodded his head knowingly.

"..."

"Yes Harry you can go. I need to be alone."

"Yeah well goodbye Hermione."

"Bye Harry." The raven-haired boy went through the portrait while Hermione entered her room.

'There is one more week left till the dance and I still don't have a date. But the bright side is...Draco doesn't have one either...' She thought as she lay quietly on her crimson red four-poster bed.

A/N: Wow rough first week of school but don't kill me for updating so late and any other complains you may have, I have Hurricane Charley for that. Yup, I live in Florida. I'm bracing myself. So basically if I don't update next Saturday then I probably died. Anyways, 5 or more reviews for the next chap. Thanks SO much for all the reviews! It's awesome! I LOVE you all! I'll send you buckets of love and updates weekly, lol. I'm really sorry it's so short but I promise I'll post chapter nine a.s.a.p. (probably late Friday or sometime Saturday). I'll start writing it right now! Anyways, review!!!

-Emma L. Granger!!!

P.S.- WOW!!! WOWZERS!!! WOWIE!!! 87 REVIEWS!?! YOU GUYS ROCK HARD!!! The more reviews I receive the earlier I update. I think I might update again this week if the outcome's good. Review, review, review!

P. P. S. - Btw, since the next chapter's the dance I'll try and make it as long as possible. I hope this'll make up for this chapter's short length.


	9. Chapter 9

Join the Cutting Club

By Emma L. Granger

Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.

Disclaimer: No...yeah...no, yeah it's no.

A/N: And if any of you readers have read any funny fics or fics where Draco is immensely caring and kind to Hermione please tell me in your review, I Love comedy and romance (it's just so good together, lol).

**IMPORTANT: Ok I know it's Monday but you won't believe what happened, ok you will probably. OMG I survived hurricane Charlie! Lol, but seriously half the time I was hiding in the closet with a pillow on my head and blanket around me (ok yeah it's weird but I was protecting myself! Don't want your dear author injured do you?). Anyways yesterday was Friday and you won't believe! OMG, NO POWER WHAT-SO-EVER!!!! NO TELEVISION! NO COMPUTER (I had used up all the battery so it was no longer charged)!!! NO ELECTRICITY!!! NO LIGHT!!! NO AIR-CONDITIONING IN THE SUMMER IN FLORIDA!!! Anyways we were lucky because out apartment (I'm moving to a house in January) wasn't destroyed, YAY! BUT there was hardly any food and no entertainment at all. My dad works at this place where everything was destroyed and the roofs came off and everything! There was this tree that was literally pulled out of the ground and you could see the sprinkler system (underground), it was awesome (I sound like a horrible person don't I? I mean awesome in a scientific way). I live in Orlando and it was directly hit by the damn thing! Anyways here's your chapter and I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (times infinity) SORRY!!!!! Please understand the circumstances I was under. Did I mention NO ELECTRICITY!!!!!**

_Romantic love reaches out in little ways, showing attention and admiration. Romantic love remembers what pleases a woman, what excites her, and what surprises her. Its actions whisper: you are the most special person in my life._  
by Charles Stanley ( A Man's Touch)

Lat chapter (chapter 8):

"Ok...well Harry first of all I'm not your biological sister. You see your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are my biological parents and I'm your adopted sister. When I was little your aunt realized I was a witch and handed me over to your mum. When Voldemort came to get you and your parents he didn't know I was there. I was sleeping in another room, and being the sound sleeper I am never woke up while-"She looked up at him and they locked eyes, she looked away. "Well you know. Then later after Hagrid had gone the local villagers found me and two of them adopted me."

"But how-"Harry started.

"Dumbledore explained it all to me." Hermione explained and Harry nodded his head knowingly.

"..."

"Yes Harry you can go. I need to be alone."

"Yeah well goodbye Hermione."

"Bye Harry." The raven-haired boy went through the portrait while Hermione entered her room.

'There is one more week left till the dance and I still don't have a date. But the bright side is...Draco doesn't have one either...' She thought as she lay quietly on her crimson red four-poster bed.

Chapter 9:

Draco stood in the shower in the morning washing his silky blonde hair and thinking about the ball, which was now two days away. He hadn't asked anyone yet but he wasn't planning on going alone. But who was he going to ask? Pansy? No she meant nothing to him. He used to go with her but that was then and this was now. The sound of someone pounding on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"DRACO!!! HOW LONG COULD IT POSSIBLY TAKE YOU TO TAKE A SHOWER? A GIRL DOESN'T EVEN TAKE THIS LONG!" Hermione shouted from inside her room, pounding on the door furiously.

Draco got out wrapping a towel on his lower half. Without thinking he opened the door. There standing was a disheveled Hermione in a fuzzy red bathrobe. She blushed. She was getting redder than her bathrobe.

'_Oh my god Draco's...Draco's, umm...abs, wow..._' Hermione thought as her cheeks reddened by the second.

"Well yeah, I better go..." Draco walked quickly out of the bathroom as Hermione entered.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(At the great hall):

"Oh Drakey poo! When are you going to ask me to the ball?" Pansy said in a horrible singsong voice.

"Pansy I told you no!" Draco was now completely annoyed. This girl couldn't understand the meaning of no.

"Whatever do you mean cupcake, sugar lump, hunny bunny?"

"Yeah what do you mean cupcake, sugar lump-"Blaise teased Draco. He was grinning ear to ear. Watching Pansy and Draco was very entertaining.

Draco glared at Blaise menacingly. '_What am I going to do?_'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(The next day, on the way from dinner):

"Pansy will you leave me alone?!" Draco shouted as he stopped in front of the giant staircase leading up to the second floor.

"But why?" She whined. "When are you going to ask me to the ball Draco???"

"He's not because he's going with me." A voice called behind them. Draco turned around, as did Pansy.

"MUDBLOOD?!" Pansy screamed bloody murder.

"Yes me." Hermione smiled. She looked over at Draco as if telling him to play along.

"Draco is it true?" Pansy eyes ablaze, her face red, and her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes Pansy. I-er-asked Hermione to the ball."

"I can't believe it! I won't how could you? How could you pick a Mudblood instead of me?!" The word, Mudblood, dripping with venom.

"Don't call her that!"

"Fine Draco! Fine! But you won't hear the last day! Draco, you'll pay! You pay for the day you rejected Pansy Parkinson!" She stomped off in fury.

"Yeah right." He mumbled. Draco's expression softened a whole deal when he faced Hermione. "Why did you do that?"

Hermione simply smiled and replied, "What are friends for?" And off she went.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(The day you all have been waiting for, the ball!):

Hermione's POV:

Hermione was finally ready for the ball...after five hours of preparing! She had put on the blue dress. She had Liz Palacios Crystal Earrings on that she had received for her birthday that went perfectly with her new dress. They were gray flowers with a light blue crystal center. On her feet Nina "Vanny" Sandals, also light blue. Ginny had given her some lessons on how to walk in the heels. She also wore a simple Robin Faith Designs Freshwater Pearl Necklace. Ginny had come over to help her with her make up too. She had applied some pink blush to her cheeks, a dab of lip-gloss to her lips, a spray of perfume, some mascara, and very light silver grey eye shadow. She was ready, finally. When she had helped Draco out with his whole Pansy problem she wasn't acting only as friend but as a friend who was hoping of something more than friendship. Maybe Draco felt the same way? No, probably not.

Draco's POV:

He had put on his emerald green robes and ran gel through his hair. What else could he put on? He had some cologne in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Should I put some on? I mean come on this only Hermione, my best friend, the one I like...a lot.

He threw some on. It couldn't hurt. He exited his room and knocked on Hermione's.

"Mione are you ready?"

"Yes Draco." The knob turned as she opened her door. There Hermione stood her hair up in an elegant bun, curls escaping it every which way. She was...beautiful. There was no other word for it. Her outfit so simple yet so amazing. She smiled and showed off her pearly white teeth (thanks to her parents).

"Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh no." I answered.

"Well then let's go." He grabbed her arm and linked his and hers together. They made the way to the Great Hall. Outside the double doors Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Do you smell something?" she asked.

"Dungbombs?" I suggested.

"No, not that. It's more of a perfumy-ish smell."

"Oh." Color rose to his cheeks. "Yeah that's my cologne. I guess I put on too much." He mumbled.

Hermione grinned. "Oh." She said in a teasing way. "Well it smells good."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shall we go in?"

"We shall."

As they entered the beautifully decorated room everyone grew quiet. Someone cleared their throat and everyone returned to their previous conversations. Malfoy turned to Hermione.

"Punch?" he asked her.

Hermione's POV:

"Sure." He disappeared over to the refreshment table. Then suddenly Ginny was Hermione's side.

"So who asked who?" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"Shut it Gin. I'm doing him a favor. He didn't want to come with Pansy. So where's Harry?"

"Oh he's getting me some punch. Well here they come." The two boys had drinks in both hands.

"Here you go Hermione." Draco handed her a cup.

"Hermione you came with Malfoy?!" Harry 

"Yes Harry, even though it's really none of your business." Hermione replied a bit ruder than she had wanted to.

"Sorry. But if he hurts you-"

"I won't Potter." Malfoy interrupted him. Harry scowled.

Harry scowled but didn't retort. "Well I'm going to go find Ron. Ginny?" He looked at the red head.

"Uh you go and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Harry left.

"Um Malfoy can you go somewhere. Hermione and I need to have a little talk."

"Fine. I'll get some food Mione." He left and Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into a corner.

"Ok what's wrong?" Ginny started.

"Huh?" Hermione hadn't expected Ginny to ask her something like that. It was completely out of the blue.

"Oh come on Hermione I know you've been distancing yourself from us, but mostly Ron. I know what he did was wrong, believe me I wanted to kill him for what he did to you, but then you started talking to him again. Now you're back at square one. What's wrong?" She repeated.

"Well..." Hermione she told her the same story she had to Draco.

"THE IDIOT! I'LL KILL HIM!" The people around them were startled by her outburst.

"Ginny calm down!" Hermione scolded her.

"No Hermione! You just wait! Oh what I'll do to him when I find him! Then-then I'll write to mum! Yeah, Ron will pay Hermione. Don't worry."

"Ginny! No I want to handle this on my own. Go have a good time with Harry. Leave Ron to have a good time with-with-"

"Luna. Ron's here with Luna. But come on Hermione, it's not fair. He's hurt you so-"

"No! No, Ginny. Ginny you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not your mum, not harry, no one."

"But-"

"NO-"

"But-"

Hermione gave her a stern look. Ginny stopped protesting.

"Ok fine but if he does anything else tell me."

"Fine."

Ginny looked at Draco who had arrived with the food. "Ok well I have to go and find Harry. I'll try my best not to murder Ron."

As she left Draco turned to her and handed her a plate, "You told her." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes she wanted to know."

"Ok well let's eat. I hope what I got you was ok. I just thought of what you'd like and-"

"Yes it's fine."

They sat down and ate their meals. After they were done there was no other way they could avoid it. They were at a ball and people around them were dancing so shouldn't they?

"Yeah, so..." Draco started uneasily.

"So..."

"Er-yeah would you-um-like to dance?" He said rather quickly.

"Ok." He took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

After a few fairly fast dances the music changed to a slow song. Draco put his arms around her waist while Hermione placed hers around his neck. They moved slowly to the song as the rest of the world dissolved around them. They didn't speak, they didn't need any words just the sound of the beat and the sweet music filling the air.

A/N: Ok I think I'll end it here. I'm at my Grandmother's and they lost the power...AGAIN. Anyways it's daytime and my laptop's charged, so yeah. Anyways gotta go do stuff but before I leave you alone with this beautiful chapter I'd like to say (guess): 5 or more reviews for the next chapter! Lol, like you didn't see that coming. Anyways, Gin found out! YAY! And don't worry things will work out later with Hermione and Ron. I think I won't make this the end of the ball. There might be more in the next chapter so be on the look out! And umm...what else??? Um...(I have a TERRIBLE memory) yeah that's all I can think of for now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (you know you want to!)

-EMMA!

P.S.-I'll have to thank you all in some other chapter when I'll know the electricity will stay longer than a minute. I thought you'd like this chapter as soon as possible. So here you go. I'll try and read all your reviews as long as the power's on. I feel like we're living in the Middle Ages or like Thomas Edison didn't invent electricity. It's AWFUL! Trust me! Btw, I have no school till next Tuesday but I still have A LOT (A LOT!!!) of algebra homework and I have to do it so I'll try to update but I'm not promising anything. My apartment still hasn't received power!!! AARRRGGG!!! I'm gonna sue (I'm just kidding but I wish I could)!!! Anyways, bye again!

-EMMA!


	10. Chapter 10

Join the Cutting Club  
  
By Emma L. Granger  
  
Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out…D/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll take _I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_ for 1000 Alex!

Alex: The question is, "Do you own Hermione, Draco, or Ron or any other Harry Potter characters?"

Emma: This is a tuffie. Hmmm...I'll guess. What is no?

Alex: That is correct!

A/N: And if any of you readers have read any funny fics or fics where Draco is immensely caring and kind to Hermione please tell me in your review, I Love comedy and romance (it's just so good together, lol).  
  
_But true love is a durable fire, _

_In the mind ever burning, _

_Never sick, never old, never dead, _

_From itself never turning._

by Sir Walter Raleigh  
  
Last chapter (chapter 9):  
  
They sat down and ate their meals. After they were done there was no other way they could avoid it. They were at a ball and people around them were dancing so shouldn't they?  
  
"Yeah, so…" Draco started uneasily.  
  
"So…"  
  
"Er-yeah would you-um-like to dance?" He said rather quickly.  
  
"Ok." He took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor.  
  
After a few fairly fast dances the music changed to a slow song. Draco put his arms around her waist while Hermione placed hers around his neck. They moved slowly to the song as the rest of the world dissolved around them. They didn't speak, they didn't need any words just the sound of the beat and the sweet music filling the air.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"Er-Hermione?" Draco said whispered. His warm breath making contact with her skin.  
  
"Mmm?" She murmured back.  
  
"Wanna go? I'm tired." She looked up at him. "Unless you want to stay." He added.  
  
"No that's ok, I'm tired too. Let's go." She wasn't completely lying. She was tired. But she kind of missed the feeling of being in Draco's arms after he let go. They walked quietly to the Head Room.  
  
They entered the warm room. The room looked…different. It was decorated from ceiling to floor and the flames within the fireplace danced merrily lighting the room. A giant, deep green Christmas tree was put up in the right corner. The tree was beautifully adorned with strings of glowing bright, white light. Blood red and silver orbs were placed in a neat fashion, and on top a large golden star. The fireplace was sprinkled with holly. The whole room seemed to sparkle with Christmas joy. It was truly grand.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Wow."  
  
Draco didn't seem that impressed or if he did he didn't show it, "It's ok."  
  
"I think it's beautiful. Don't you just love Christmas? Hot cocoa in the morning, opening up presents, the feast? Spending time with your friends and family? Isn't great?"  
  
"I've never really liked Christmas." He mumbled in reply.  
  
"Why?" They had sat down on the couch in front of the friendly fire and made their selves comfortable. Draco had taken off his robes, which had had jeans and a shirt underneath. Hermione's simple blue dress was now wrinkled and wisps of hair were escaping her once tight bun.  
  
"My dad was never home. He was always on _business_. My mum and me would sit down and eat dinner alone. Family never visited. But every year my parents have a New Year's Eve party and invite their friends and business associates. It's the closest thing to a family get-to-together that we've ever had."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Draco. But have you must have at least one favorite Christmas day that stands out in your mind? Maybe you got a lot of presents or something. You _must _have at least one."  
  
"I do, this one." He grinned. Hermione gave him a small, but none-the-less warm, smile. "Do you know how I mentioned my parents have a New Year's Eve Party every year?" She nodded. "Well my dad can make it to this one and I'm sure my mom would love for you to come. She doesn't know you that well so she won't know you're Muggle born. You can make up a name."  
  
Hermione frowned. She didn't like the idea of pretending to be someone she wasn't. But still… Well she tried to look on the bright side. Draco was going to be there with her. It wouldn't be so bad after all. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"So you'll come?" Draco asked excitedly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Draco leaned over and hugged Hermione tightly. "Thanks Hermione!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow while Draco realized what he had just done. "Um (cough) I mean yeah-er-thanks Hermione."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Mistletoe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's mistletoe above us. I guess the house elves out did them selves eh?" He smiled.  
  
"Right. Well…I guess-"  
  
"We shouldn't break the-"  
  
"Tradition because it'd be wrong."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So I think-" But before Hermione could finish her sentence Draco kissed her. His soft lips brushed against hers causing her own to tingle. Her lips a bit parted had accidentally invited Draco in. _'Oh My God what did I just do? Now there's tongue involved?!'_ She gently pushed Draco away and rushed out through the portrait door leaving behind an extremely confused Draco.  
  
Hermione ran she didn't look back. She felt like Cinderella when the clock struck twelve and was now running away home. Home, the Gryffindor tower. It was late, around one am and no one was there. Hermione sat herself in one of the oh-so-familiar armchairs and began to think.  
  
_'Why did I run? Oh I'm so stupid. I had the opportunity to tell him how I feel. Ugh, curse my untimely stupidity.'_ She thought bitterly. She suddenly heard a creak. She turned around and was greeted by a person with fiery red hair-Ron.  
  
"Hullo Mione." He smiled brightly at her. As though he had no memory of what he had at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ron." She replied curtly. He took a seat next to her. She shuddered at the touch of his body next to hers.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong? I thought you had forgiven me."  
  
"No Ron I forgot about that a long time ago. You hurt me but I got over it. But you-you did something to me recently I can't forget as easily."  
  
"I don't remember-"  
  
"Ron, you were _drunk_."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione continued to speak. She needed to get this all out. So she did what she had to do and she told him what happened at Hogsmeade.  
  
Slowly Ron remembered as flashes of the scene entered his mind. "Hermione you've got to believe me. I was under the influence of alcohol. I promise I'll never drink again. I didn't know, I didn't remember. I'm so sor-"  
  
"Ok, ok Ron. I understand. It's just hard you know. All the stuff that's happened this year and all."  
  
"Yeah, but I seriously promise I'll never do anything like that to you again."  
  
"Oh I knew that Ron. You can't flirt with me anymore, you're too busy with _Luna_." She grinned as the tip of Ron's ears turned pink. _'Ah sweet humiliation.'  
  
_"Bugger off Hermione."  
  
"But Ron where's the fun in that? I think this way is so much better." She laughed. He smiled. Ron opened his arms awaiting to embrace Hermione.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
She nodded. "Friends." They hugged. Hermione heard the portrait swing open but didn't pay it any attention until she heard Ron growl, "Malfoy."  
  
A/N: YAY, WOOHOO! 109?! I'M ESTACTIC!!! GOTTA GO CALL ALL MY FRIENDS!!! Lol. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!! I KNOW 109 NOTHING COMPARED TO THE AMOUNT Remember Me? HAS OR Family (Because they're really talented and I'm not even close) BUT IT'S GREAT TO ME NONE-THE-LESS!!!!!!! THIS IS LIKE CHRISTMAS…BUT EARLY!  
  
**IMPORTANT: DRACO AND HERMIONE ARE NOT, I REPEAT ARE NOT IN LOVE…YET. They are starting to, yeah, but it's a very strong like. Basically they're falling for each other and admitting, at their own speed, that they have feelings for each other.**  
  
Also if you're mad that Ron and Hermione are friends again sorry but I had to make them friends again. First of all-if I didn't the story would be royally screwed, and second of all-you can't split up the Golden Trio. It's just not done.  
  
5 or more Reviews from you plus Me plus Me typing real fast plus Me forgetting I have algebra homework = Great chapters for you to read even faster!  
  
My thank you list for all of you (I'll probably do this every 50 reviews. I dunno how many times that'll be, it's up to you! So review, review, review!):  
  
**gaia-moore-** Thank you ever so much! You're so kind. I hope you're family's ok.  
  
**Dumdumditz23-** I updated not exactly your "now" but now. Lol. Loved your review. Btw, were the kisses chocolate kisses? Lol. Just wondering.  
  
**Nikki-** I hope I keep writing it too! Lol, it's up to all of you. That's why it's important to review.  
  
**silver-fang9-** Thanks so much!!!  
  
**TMK-** Yes I did! I almost had a heart attack! Lol, but I did think at first it was a flame. You have a special way with words :)  
  
**magic sparkle 1-** Ooo, magic sparkles!!! They're so pretty! You live in the U.K.? Awesome! I'm moving to London when I graduate from college.  
  
**momsangel-** I'm my mom's devil, lol. Yes I am evil. I even have an evil partner in crime!  
  
**mEew-** I know a lot of people who like cats. I had a bad experience with one, so did my cousin but my cousin's was worse. But I don't hate them…yet, lol, just kidding.  
  
**suicideblondie-** Don't kill yourself! Then you won't be able to finish reading (or reviewing for that matter) my story! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Draco's all mine-** Thank you for your reviews.  
  
**JenniferJae-** Your penname reminds me of JennaMae. She's an amazing H/G writer. Love her stories, especially Family. It made me cry.  
  
**Alli-** Thank you Alli!  
  
**LadyBlackofAzkaban-** I would've never let you wait that long, never. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far.  
  
**Mage Ren-** Thank you for reviews. I appreciate each review you've written for Join the Cutting Club.  
  
**lazy-** I am one of the laziest mammals on earth. Power to lazy people! YEAH!  
  
**The Cat In The Hat-** You have great taste in movies! Rock on!  
  
**ch0ked-** OMG I once choked because my friend said something really stupid and my eyes started watering and my face got all red and I had a coughing fit.  
  
**Emma Watson Rules-** She does, she's a great actress and plays a very convincing Hermione.  
  
**( )** or as I like to call you parenthesis!  
  
**Luv2sk8e-** what type of skating is the real question! (ponders)  
  
**Nia Redavni-** thanks!!!  
  
**Syaoronsangel-** You're an awesome reviewer!!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
**Evilevergreen-** Your penname reminds me of the ice skating scene in my fic because of the evergreen trees. Anyways, thanks!  
  
**ablakevh-** Thanks so much for all your reviews. You truly rock oh so very much!  
  
**fourthiv-** Thanks a lot for reviewing. P.S.-I'm not being sarcastic I really am glad you reviewed, :)  
  
**Professor D. S. Silvers-** I love your fic. It's a great honor for you to have taken time to even review my little fic. But I'm so glad you did.  
  
**m1sstr3ss-** You're awesome. Update son, sounds so much better, lol.  
  
**hagridlover-** Hagrid's awesome, lol. My bff's fave HP character (even though she's not realy into the series, I know she's mental!) is Fluffy, Hagrid's dog, and the sorting hat. She thinks it'd be the coolest thing if they made a stuffed animal of fluffy wearing the sorting hat.  
  
**RavenDeath7-** Hey, thank you so much for reviewing. P.S.- Do you really want a raven to die? Lol, answer honestly! ;)  
  
**sarah142-** Thanks!  
  
**northernlights-daemon-** Thank you!  
  
**Anna Ierse-** Love your reviews. I'm so grateful!  
  
**Mrs.Drew Malfoy-** You're a great reviewer! Love your reviews and taste in fics. The New Girl rocks! Lol.  
  
**RubyRain-** Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**ADepressedSpooty-** I always love your reviews. They always find a way to cheer me up and continue writing!  
  
**gATITA182-** Thanks!  
  
**valentines-hater-** Ah, another faithful reviewer. Thanks so much for reviewing. Can I ask you a question though. I've been pondering this for a while now (I love that word-ponder. Ponder, ponder, ponder), why do you hate valentines?  
  
**Chelsea Frog-** Do you watch That's So Raven? Because every time I see your penname it reminds me of the show.  
  
**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato-** Are you related to Sydney-Madden-Lebeau? Lol.  
  
**tornbetween-** Yes right now I'm torn between chocolate ice cream or vanilla.  
  
**RosePetals678-** Roses are awesome. New York state flower you know. Go New Yorkers (I was born in Manhattan)!  
  
**NightDreamer13-** I love _Friends_ thanks for reviewing my fic! I hope you're ok!  
  
**reana-** Glad you reviewed! Thanks!  
  
**LoneLight-** Thanks!  
  
**melody-** LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE the name.  
  
**saxistwriterchick-** I really like your penname. Seriously I do. Oh and what else…? Oh yeah, um thanks for reviewing!  
  
**ShimmeringEvil-** Wow, who knew evil could shimmer? Not me, but I bet you did. No worries, you work it.  
  
**Flirtation101-** Oh I have many, many, many friends who love to flirt. If they could they would teach it as a extracurricular activity at our school. What?! They did! See I told you.  
  
**cookie crumbs-** Your penname sounds delicious, lol. Thank you so much!  
  
**katriana soulless-** I'm sorry you're soulless. But it reminds me of (P.S.-just in case you haven't noticed every thing reminds me of something. Yes I know what you're thinking, I am that well educated) The Simpsons episode where Bart sells his soul. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Mizia-** Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Sydney-Madden-Lebeau-** Are you related to Gabrielle Madden-Lovato? Lol.  
  
**Cwenna-** I'll always remember you. You special person you. Lol, my first reviewer of _Join the Cutting Club_.


	11. Chapter 11

Join the Cutting Club

By Emma L. Granger

Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.

Disclaimer: No...yeah...no, yeah it's no.

A/N: And if any of you readers have read any funny fics or fics where Draco is immensely caring and kind to Hermione please tell me in your review, I Love comedy and romance (it's just so good together, lol).

Merlin's fluffy pink beard (lol, I love it when Faylinn would say that in _The New Girl_)!

31 reviews over night! Wrap me in bubble wrap and call me Sally (no that's not my name). Thank you all so much!!! You guys ROCK (I say that a lot, don't I? lol, well you know you love it). Btw, the ball was on Christmas Eve so since it's after midnight it's Christmas.

Ok here are some of your concerns answered. My explanations:

The reason for the whole Hermione Potter thing besides the whole reason where Draco almost tells what Ron did, there is a bigger reason. That reason is, as you all know Hermione is adopted. I mentioned this earlier in the story. I wanted all of you to find out who it was so I had to think of something obviously, :) I've read many stories where Hermione automatically becomes Sirius' daughter. I wanted to do something different (I haven't read a Hermione Potter story yet so if there's one oh well. it's not hard to come up with that idea). At first I wanted Hermione to be Harry's sister as in actually be the daughter of Lily and James but I realized that was impossible. Knowing Hermione's birthday and Harry's I know that there is no way Lily could have gotten pregnant and given birth to Hermione that fast so I made that story up. I tried to explain it as clearly as possible. I'll try and explain it again:

Hermione is Dudley's biological sister. As in she's a Dursley. When Vernon and Petunia discovered she was a witch they were disgusted. They were so disgusted they decided to hand Hermione over to the Potters who adopted Hermione into their family. On the night of Lily and James' deaths Voldemort never got to Hermione. When Hagrid arrived to get Harry he didn't know Hermione was there. No one knew of Hermione Potter other than Lily and James and the Dursleys. Dumbledore found out when a letter was found at the Potters' home that explained everything to Hermione (just in case something happened to them [the Potters]). Dumbledore tried to get Hermione so she'd be united with Harry, her brother but couldn't since Hermione had already been adopted by the Grangers (who had lived nearby the Potters). This is how Hermione is a Potter. When she was adopted the first time they changed her last name from Dursley, the second time it was changed from Potter to Granger, and now it's back to Potter. Hope you understand a bit better now :)

**Anon:** I understand what you're saying. Do you read all my A/Ns? Well in one I explained that I know it's impossible for her too be _completely_ cheery but did you ever consider she's wearing a mask, trying to hide her emotions? I know that I'll never be able to fully comprehend the cutting concept and its world because I've never cut myself. I've only known two people who did. One was my best friend's friend's ex-girlfriend and the other was a girl named Tara who acted exactly like Hermione is acting now. Everyday she went to school and acted all happy and stuff. I didn't know she cut herself till she told my friend who happened to tell me. Well that's all I can say to you. Sorry the issue upset you so much.

**Wren Craven: **Wow, thanks for all the compliments and reviews! As for the straight thing, yes everyone that will be mentioned in this story will be straight. But don't get me wrong I'm not against anyone or anything like that. I have a friend who's bisexual and I don't care what gender or genders she likes to go out with. Though there were a lot of kids that started freaking out. Oh and about the chills when they kissed. I know what you mean when I read a story about Draco and Hermione and Draco does something romantic or whatever and they kiss, I squeal. Stupid, I know, but I can't help myself :)

**RavenDeath7:** I hope you didn't take that too seriously. Thanks for explaining it all, now I'll fully understand your penname :)

**Demons Tears:** Thanks for reading my fic! ...And explaining what kawaii means :)

**ablakevh:** Yes that's true (about Draco), and the mistletoe was my favorite part too!

**Lynn-50670:** Omg, I feel so stupid. I meant to type lightbulb. Curse my stupidity and typing errors. Thank you so much for telling me that but I fear I wouldn't even past the test to make it on _Jeopardy_ (but I'm not that bad at _Wheel of Fortune_!). I'm gonna read _An End To It All_, it sounds great.

_Some people come into our lives and quickly go.  
Some people move our souls to dance. They awaken us to new understanding with the passing whisper of their wisdom.  
Some people make the sky more beautiful to gaze upon.  
They stay in our lives for awhile, leave footprints on our hearts, and we are never ever the same._  
by Flavia Weedn

Last chapter (chapter 10):

"Yeah, but I seriously promise I'll never do anything like that to you again."

"Oh I knew that Ron. You can't flirt with me anymore, you're too busy with _Luna_." She grinned as the tip of Ron's ears turned pink. _'Ah sweet humiliation.'_

"Bugger off Hermione."

"But Ron where's the fun in that? I think this way is so much better." She laughed. He smiled. Ron opened his arms awaiting to embrace Hermione.

"Friends?"

She nodded. "Friends." They hugged. Hermione heard the portrait swing open but didn't pay it any attention until she heard Ron growl, "Malfoy."

Chapter 10:

"Weasley." Draco smirked as he walked over to them.

"How'd you get in here?" Ron asked.

"As Head Boy I know all the passwords to the rooms in Hogwarts in case of emergencies." He explained to him as if it were the most well known fact in the world. "Now if you excuse me. Hermione and I will be leaving before you can hurt her again." He reached out for her hand. She hesitated at first but grabbed his hand as he pulled her off the couch.

Ron ignored Draco's comment and stood up, "You're leaving with him? I understand he's the Head Boy and all but you don't have to do what he says Hermione." Hermione gave Ron a look that said it all. Ron could be clueless at times but he wasn't completely stupid. "Mione, do you have feelings for him?"

She looked down at the floor, Draco looked the other way, and Ron just stood there. Ron took the awkward silence as a yes.

Draco couldn't take the fact that he was in the Gryffindor common room any longer, "Let's go." He quietly mumbled and they both went through the portrait. Draco went out first. He looked back and saw Hermione wasn't there. But then he heard her voice.

"Ron, I know it's hard to believe but he's changed. Just don't tell Harry yet, ok? Ginny already knows."

He didn't hear him reply anything. He assumed he was too shocked to argue or retort. But he would bet the entire Malfoy fortune that the weasel had nodded his head or whispered the word yes. At that moment Hermione came out and he could tell she wanted to leave. They started their walk to their room. It was one of the most silent walks either one had ever had.

Draco woke up. It was Christmas morning. Even though he didn't enjoy the holiday that much he couldn't deny that he like the perks. One in particular was his favorite, PRESENTS! He ran into the bathroom, which was unoccupied and brushed his teeth. He showered and changed into a white shirt and a pair of baggy, blue jeans. Then he dashed down the stairs. He peered under the tree and found his stash of gifts. There were so many. "YES!" He shouted...by mistake.

Hermione awoken by his sudden outcry of joy opened her door to see what was going on. She glanced below where Draco stood. He felt her gaze upon him and looked up. Their eyes locked. They stared at each other for a minute before looking away leaving each other with extremely red blushes. Hermione seized the moment and went to get ready.

After showering and brushing teeth, and so on she came down stairs in a red sweater and black cargo pants. She walked down the stairs and over to Draco who had finally finished opening his presents.

"Hi." Hermione said shyly.

"Hey, Hermione. Thanks for the book." he waved the book in his hand. It was titled _101 Ways To Improve Your Quidditch Skills_.

"Your welcome."

"Yeah. Uh you know last night. When-um-Weasley asked you if you...liked me? You never really answered him. I was just wondering, you know, if you did?" He said with difficulty, never really making eye contact.

Hermione gulped. Should she tell him the truth? "Yeah, I remember." She paused. "And...I do." It was her turn to look down in embarrassment.

"Really?"

"Yes." Then Draco did something she hadn't expected at all. He took his hand and cupped her cheek and kissed her! It was like the one last night underneath the mistletoe but with more passion. But this time...she didn't run away. After they pulled away Hermione's eyes remained shut while Draco opened his and smiled at her expression. Hermione quickly recovered and flashed her eyes open. A new blush found its way to her cheeks and was burning brightly.

Draco reached under the tree and grabbed a pretty wrapped parcel. It had shimmering green wrapping paper and a lovely red bow on it. It was rather thin and long.

"Here." He said handing the present over to Hermione. She looked up and eyed the prettily wrapped box. "It's for you." She smiled sweetly at him before opening the gift. When she did a gasp escaped her lips. In the box on top of the maroon velvet (in the box) was a beautiful diamond pavé heart necklace. Hermione had heard these were really expensive, well at least to her they were.

"Draco..." She was speechless. "Thank you so much. You shouldn't have really. I don't think I can take this."

Draco's happy expression changed, he looked crestfallen. "No Draco, it's not that it's not beautiful. Because believe me it is! But I don't deserve this. So much spent on one gift for one person. Draco I am truly honored but I just can't."

"Hermione I won't take no for an answer. I want you to have this. I really do. Don't worry about how much I spent on it. It's my gift for you and I you're wearing it."

Hermione started to argue but he put his finger to her lips, which caused them to tremble. "Shh. Here let me help you put it on." Her took the necklace out of the box while Hermione brushed her hair to the front allowing Draco to put the necklace on. She felt the cold metal touch her neck and felt Draco's fingers struggling with the necklace's clasp. His touch sent tingles down her spine. He finally succeeded and sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you." Hermione said fingering the heart pendant lovingly.

Draco smiled, "Your welcome." Then his watch lit up. He looked down at his wrist and announced, "We're late for breakfast."

(In the Great Hall):

"Hermione! Where did you get that necklace?!" Ginny gawked at the stunning christmas present that hung around Hermione's neck.

"Some one gave it to me."

"Who?" Ron asked curiously, a bit too curious.

"My parents." She blinked twice while she lied through her teeth. Ron knew immediately that she was lying. Hermione always blinked too much when she lied.

She started to pick up her food and then glanced around the room. Her gaze fell upon a certain silver haired boy who happened to have been looking at her too. Draco smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. She turned around back to her plate and started to eat.

A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer. I just couldn't think of what else to add. The next chapter is definitely going to be the New Year's Eve Party. Hope you liked Hermione's present. Maybe now Draco will finally be able to beat Harry. Ha ha ha ha, ok now that we've all had our laughs it's back to business. You know the deal by now, 5 or more reviews for the next chappie. But don't plan on seeing it too soon because school starting soon and I'll be loaded with homework and tests. Please review, it'll make my rather grim day!

-EMMA!


	12. Chapter 12

Join the Cutting Club

By Emma L. Granger

Summary: Ever heard of cutting yourself to relieve stress? Pain? Hermione lost in all her sorrows decides to explore this option. Will Malfoy care enough to help? Will he even find out...D/Hr.

Disclaimer: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-no.

A/N: And if any of you readers have read any funny fics or fics where Draco is immensely caring and kind to Hermione please tell me in your review, I Love comedy and romance (it's just so good together, lol).

I had time so I typed this up so one of my reviewers wouldn't die (you know who you are, lol). Anyways the next update probably won't be till next Saturday. See you then!

**JenniferJae: **Thanks for noticing that. Sorry it's a typo. Plus it's late at night, guess I'm not thinking straight. But when am I? lol, anyways, I needed to repost the chapter anyways.

**Mage Ren: **Omg, no way! You should have said something, lol. Why'd you change your penname? I like both though. Either's fine. But anyways wow! Well hello, you special person you! lol ;)

**lieofthetruth:** Don't die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!

**Dumdumditz23:** Great a chocolate lover!!!! Then again who doesn't love chocolate? (Don't answer that question) I love crunch! It's awesome, lol ;)

**RubyRain:** Thanks and I promise I won't! I don't even have my fingers crossed...or my toes for that matter.

**ablakevh:** Ex nay (is that how you spell it?) on the butter beer, they are SO not going there yet and I'm not saying they'll ever get there either, I'm SO evil, lol.

**Wren Craven:** Thank you for the compliments and your welcome for the

A/N. I'll try and find time (school starts Monday and then it's back to homework, tests, quizzes, and other junk).

WOOHOO! We hit the 150 mark. At the bottom is _the_ list but this time no comments because it makes the chapter longer than it appears. The next time _the_ list will appear will be if/when we hit 200. I hope I got everyone!

_I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside i'm alone  
But i would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same  
YEAH!  
But you can make everything OK..._

Last chapter (chapter 11):

"Hermione! Where did you get that necklace?!" Ginny gawked at the stunning Christmas present that hung around Hermione's neck.

"Some one gave it to me."

"Who?" Ron asked curiously, a bit too curious.

"My parents." She blinked twice while she lied through her teeth. Ron knew immediately that she was lying. Hermione always blinked too much when she lied.

She started to pick up her food and then glanced around the room. Her gaze fell upon a certain silver haired boy who happened to have been looking at her too. Draco smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. She turned around back to her plate and started to eat.

Chapter 12:

'What should I wear?' Hermione's bed was cluttered with items of clothing. She had emptied all her cabinets of her clothing and still couldn't decide what to wear. She let out a frustrated groan and fell on her back onto her wrinkled clothes on her bed. In her head she thought of all her outfits.

'Red shirt and denim skirt? No, too casual. My pink dress? gag No, got that as a gift. Wish I could throw it away...My white dress? Where is it...?' She rummaged through all the clothes on her bed. Not there. All the other pieces of furniture in her room had been emptied. Her trunk?! Had she checked there?

She went over to it and opened it up. 'Ugh. So many books! Oh my god, what's this doing to me? Aha! I found it!' She took out the creamy white dress it was plain but elegant no less. She held it up to her body in front of her full-length mirror. It still fit and was still as beautiful as ever.

"Ginny it's been a hour and this is all you did?" Hermione gazed at her complexion. She had never been good with make up so she had asked Ginny to help her.

"Hey I did your make up _and_ hair. The whole process takes time you know." She argued.

Hermione had pale pink lip-gloss and pink blush, less make up than she had worn to the ball but she still looked gorgeous. Her hair was straightened and flowing gracefully down her back.

"Herm, you look great." Ginny complimented her.

"Oh Gin you know I hate that nick name. Why don't you call me Mione?"

"Yeah well only the guys call you that. I like Herm. It's fun to annoy the heck out of you."

"Fine whatever you say Gin-Gin." She teased back.

"I'd hit you with a pillow but that'd destroy an hour's worth of work. So thank god tonight."

"Whatever you say Gin." Hermione headed for the door.

"And don't forget to tell me everything tomorrow! Every single detail." Ginny said as Hermione turned the doorknob.

"Fine Ginny. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

'Why isn't she here yet?' Draco thought. They were supposed to floo over to his house soon.

Hermione walked through the door. 'Wow.' He thought. She was wearing a white dress with straps that was not too long but not too short. It was just the right length. Around her neck she wore the necklace Draco had given her; he smiled inwardly. Her make up was flawless and her hair perfect. 'Mother will certainly approve of her...as long as she doesn't find out who she is.'

"Are we leaving?" He heard Hermione say.

"Er...yeah" Draco walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. He was rather nervous about all this yet strangely excited. He just hoped all went well and his mother wouldn't find out.

He threw the powder into the fire and the flames quickly changed colors. "Malfoy Manor." He grabbed Hermione's hand quickly as they both made their journey.

* * *

"Hello Draco. Hello..." Mrs. Malfoy greeted her son and his company by the marble fireplace in the Malfoy Manor.

"Emily Norwall." Hermione thought of her childhood best friend.

"Please to meet you Emily. Thank you for coming."

"Oh it's nothing Mrs. Malfoy. I was happy to come. Thank you so much for inviting me."

Mrs. Malfoy was surprised by Emily's response. She was kind and polite. She looked like a nice girl. "Please call me Narcissa. You know you're not all like the girls Draco usually brings home, especially that one girl. What was her name? Penelope?"

"Mum!" Draco was embarrassed. If they were together too long his mother would break out the albums and start showing Hermione baby pictures. He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh come on Draco. It's true you know. I've never really liked any of those girls. You seem like a nice girl though."

"Thank you Narcissa." Hermione finally looked around and noticed no one was there.

It seemed Draco had noticed too when he ask, "Where's everyone?"

"Well, I decided we should have a quiet little dinner instead. I haven't seen you in a long time. And letters don't do justice."

* * *

(halfway through dinner):

"So Emily dear, what house are you in?" Narcissa asked dabbing her lips with a napkin.

"Slytherin." She lied (and blinked).

Draco wanting to get off the subject said, "Emily's the Head Girl."

"Really? Well that settles it. You are definitely different than the rest. You must be a wonderful student. It seems as if my Draco has finally found some one for him. When are you two getting married?"

Draco choked on his food while Hermione was trying hard not to spit out anything. Draco finally managed to swallow and say, "What?!"

"Draco you seem really in love with Emily. I think you should get married as soon as possible."

'Did my mother just say _love_?' _He_ hadn't even gone as far as saying that he _loved_ her. Maybe he did? He didn't know. He quickly recovered and replied, "Don't you think it's a bit too soon for that?"

"And why not? Your father and I married right after graduation."

Hermione was remaining quiet. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"You know what mum, it's getting late and we don't want to burden you or anything." Draco was trying to escape the conversation.

"Nonsense. It's not even twelve yet."

Hermione finally found her voice, "Narcissa I think Draco's right. I am a little tired. We really don't want to bother, but dinner was delicious."

"Well...if you must." Narcissa gave up.

"Thanks for the dinner mum. I'll write soon!" Draco called and then he and Hermione disappeared into the flames of the fireplace once again.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had changed into their pajamas and were sitting on the couch. Hermione was in her light red nightgown and Draco in his green pajama pants and shirt. Hermione was reading a book and Draco just kept glancing at his watch.

"Five minutes till midnight." He announced. Hermione put down her book and looked at him.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"No." She laughed. "Do you-er-know of any Muggle traditions?"

"I know a few."

"Do you know the one about New Year's Eve?"

"You mean the one where you kiss a person at twelve and you'll supposedly be with that person all year long?" He asked.

"Yeah. Do you believe in it?"

"Not particularly, no. But it couldn't hurt to try, could it?"

"No. So...how much time is left now?" Hermione said peering over at his watch.

"One minute." This was going to be one long minute.

Hermione started humming the Jeopardy song (na, na, na, na. na, na, na, na. na, na, na, na. na-na, na, na, na, na. na, na, na, na, na, na, na. na-na na na-na-na-na!) while Draco's eyes were practically glued to his watch. "10 seconds." He whispered.

Hermione put down her book again.

9

Draco shifted a bit.

8

Hermione blinked (not the lying type).

7

Draco looked up at Mione then back down at his watch. "6 seconds."

5

Hermione stared up at the ceiling. This was taking forever.

4

"3 seconds."

2

Draco's watch beeped and he leaned over to Hermione's side of the couch and they kissed. Then they snogged...a bit...ok a really long time. Hermione took a breath and whispered in Draco's ear, "Happy New Year."

A/N: That chapter was rather uneventful. I think there'll only be 3-4 more chapters during the school year and then the summer! Yay, I can't wait till the summer! I think it's gonna be the best part of the story yet! I hope I put the right amount of na(s). You know: 5 or more reviews for the next chap! Liked the chapter? Hated it? Review and tell all, I mean me! Please review and make my day!

_The_ list (I think the "the" italicized adds effect, don't you? Lol):

**lieofthetruth**

**london-brat**

**Applescm**

**hermione122103**

**Vidagami**

**padfoot-lover1**

**anon.()**

**Demons Tears**

**ShadowStar21**

**V0xLoS**

**Wren Craven **

**Wolf Knot **

**gaia-moore**

**Dumdumditz23 **

**Nikki**

**silver-fang9 **

**TMK **

**( ) parenthesis**

**Emma Watson Rules**

**magic sparkle 1**

**momsangel**

**mEew**

**suicideblondie**

**Draco's all mine**

**JenniferJae**

**Alli**

**LadyBlackofAzkaban**

**Mage Ren**

**lazy**

**The Cat In The Hat**

**ch0ked**

**Luv2sk8e**

**Nia Redavni**

**Syaoronsangel**

**Evilevergreen**

**ablakevh**

**fourthiv **

**Professor D. S. Silvers**

**m1sstr3ss**

**hagridlover **

**RavenDeath7**

**sarah142 **

**northernlights-daemon**

**Anna Ierse**

**Mrs.Drew Malfoy**

**RubyRain**

**ADepressedSpooty**

**gATITA182**

**valentines-hater**

**Chelsea Frog**

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato**

**tornbetween **

**RosePetals678**

**NightDreamer13**

**reana **

**LoneLight**

**melody **

**saxistwriterchick**

**ShimmeringEvil**

**Flirtation101**

**cookie crumbs **

**katriana souless**

**Mizia**

**Sydney-Madden-Lebeau**

**Cwenna**


	13. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT: MAJOR DISASTEROUS HURRICANE FRANCES HEADING TOWARDS CENTRAL FLORIDA!**

**I live in Orlando which has just currently been recovering from stupid Hurricane Charley I have convinced my dad to take us to a shelter the morning or day before H. Frances. It is predicted to be/become stronger than H. Andrew. You know Hurricane Andrew, the hurricane that turned Miami inside out and left in pieces. Well I dunno when the heck I'm updating next but the next chapter might be Valentine's Day. All I know is that school has made me extremely busy and after I update the graduation chapter I will be going on a break till Christmas. Sorry for all of this commotion and junk but it has to happen. Anyways see you until...i dunno.**

**-EMMA! **


End file.
